ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EPW
EPW (Extreme Professional Wrestling] was an Australian based federation that lasted from 2000-2001. It is now defunct, leaving a few members out of a job, many have since moved onto bigger and better things. EPW History EPW was apart of Australian federation history with it being one of the first federations to open it's doors. It started off with a small roster, and was looking for young wrestlers, it even brought in some younger talent from around the world, EPW even went to New Zealand, after they signed a few Kiwi's to the EPW roster. EPW's first World Champion was decided inside a 2 ring steel cage, a variation of the Wargames match that was famous from World Championship Wrestling, but it was decided it would be an elimination match with there being 10 men in each ring, EPW had a large roster at the time before the troubles that would plague the federation. The title was eventually won by Chris Reynolds he would hold the belt for 2 months before being beaten by IL Cognito for the belt. This would be the first time IL Cognito would win a World Title, and has since gone onto win more titles elsewhere. EPW World Heayvweight Title In such a young federation that hasn't been around for long, it was hard for the title to gain much recognition some would say that the title was not a World Title, but merely and Australian Heavyweight Title, this was to change when Johnny Rage from the United States would come in and win the World Title from IL Cognito People would still say it was an upset win, but some (including the former Champion) made mention to it being a great match and a well deserving win to the new champion. He would then lose the title to a new comer in the federation "The Texas Icon" Mikey Page also from the United States, this would lead to them both feuding over the title, with there being a huge PPV match. IL Cognito would beat Mikey Page in an Australian House of Pain match at the Rod Laver arena in Melbourne, best friend Justice would beat IL Cognito a week later and then a month later Cognito would wear his 3rd World Title. He would lose the title to Dylan Money before Kurt Sawyer would win the title from him, Kurt wore the belt for a week before Ryan Blade won the title from him. EPW World Tag Team Titles The forming of the Tag Team Titles in EPW saw a great response from the fans, and the wrestlers themselves, a new team was born from New Zealand, The All Blacks an interesting choice for a name Steve and Jason Black would proudly wear the national teams shirts to the ring, they would win a 5 team Tag Team Elimination match which consisted of Crimson Chaos (IL Cognito}} & [[Brad Chaos Anarchy (Rick and Jesse Jones), The Deadly Blondes (Chris & Michael Cage) as well as New Generation (Max Michaels, and Chad Jones) Crimson Chaos would be the 2nd team to win the Tag Team titles after beating The All Blacks in Melbourne at EPW's first annual Super Show that would have matches from 3 different federations. The Deadly Blondes would win the Titles 3 weeks later in Auckland, with the assistance of Stacey who was dating Chris Cage Their reign would last a month before New Generation would take the titles in Sydney, NSW, they had the titles for a week before The Deadly Blondes would again win the titles back in Queensland. Crimson Chaos won the titles for the 2nd time the next night also in Queensland, they would hold the belts until The Anzacs would win the belts, consisting of Australian born Brock and Kiwi born Justice, decided to form an alliance and took the titles. They would keep the belts until the federations close, both men would go onto win more Tag Team gold in Perth. EPW Hardcore Title EPW had prided itself on being extreme, and living up to this billing they hosted a one night only tournament that would crown a new Hardcore Champion, Aiden Lynch, and Dylan Money would be the last two in this match, EPW owner Christian Michaels would then decide the title would be defended in a ladder match he asked for the bell to be rung restarting the match. The match would steal the show with Aiden Lynch crowned the first ever Hardcore Champion after surviving the match, these two would meet a month later in Tasmania, this time it was a Tables, Ladders and Chains match, both men went to hell and back after the match both men were admitted into the local hospital. Dylan Money got the win he would then be stripped of the title for not defending it and was later fired. EPW management decided to book Aiden Lynch and IL Cognito in a Stairway To Heaven match for the title with Lynch winning the match and starting a feud with Cognito. Cognito would win a return Title match to make himself Hardcore Champion, Lynch would win the title back 2 weeks later, and then Ryan Blade would take the title from Lynch and lose it a night later to his brother Jason Blade.